Der längste Weg
by Kroete
Summary: Der laue Luftzug strich ihr um die Nase und trug den Hauch einer Erinnerung in ihr Herz. Sie erzitterte und sprang auf, versuchte die Erinnerungen und den Duft von sich zu schütteln, räusperte sich um das Gefühl, das ihr den Hals zuschnürte zu vertreiben.


**Der längste Weg**

Langsam floss das goldene Licht über die Baumwipfel und tauchte ihre Spitzen in warme Kupferbäche. Sie lehnte am Wurzelwerk eines riesenhaften Baumes und sog den feuchten Duft des Waldes in sich ein.  
Der lange Marsch hatte sie müde gemacht und nach einigen erfolgslosen Versuchen den Kampf gegen ihre schweren Augenlider zu gewinnen, ergab sie sich freiwillig ihrem Schicksal und ließ die Lider sinken.  
Eine Zeit lang lauschte sie dem leisen Wispern und Flüstern der im seichten Wind wiegenden Baumkronen und genoss die Geschichte, die der alte Wald ihr zu erzählen hatte.  
Der laue Luftzug strich ihr um die Nase und trug den Hauch einer Erinnerung in ihr Herz. Sie erzitterte und sprang auf, versuchte die Erinnerungen und den Duft von sich zu schütteln, räusperte sich um das Gefühl, das ihr den Hals zuschnürte zu vertreiben. Sie blinzelte einige Male, bemühte sich der Wirklichkeit gewahr zu werden und wagte es endlich tief einzuatmen. Ihr Herz stockte, als sie den wohlbekannten Geruch abermals wahrnahm. Beinahe konnte sie spüren, wie er von der Nasenspitze aus durch ihren gesamten Körper kroch und kleine Erdbeben an ihre Hautoberfläche sandte.  
Einen scheinbar endlosen Moment stand sie regungslos bis ein heftiger Ruck sie vorwärts zwang. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, folgte sie dem Duft, spürte wie er mit jedem Schritt intensiver wurde und ihrem Körper den Weg vorgab. Es schien ihr, als wäre sie in die Unendlichkeit aufgebrochen, als würde es für immer einen nächsten Schritt geben und sie kapitulierte vor der Allmacht der Ewigkeit und setzte beständig einen Fuß vor den anderen.  
Ein leises Rascheln durchbrach den wabernden Schutzwall, den der unbarmherzige Geruch um sie gebildet hatte und ließ sie anhalten.

Träge trottete ein dunkel geschecktes Pferd in weiter Ferne auf sie zu und ließ das herabgefallene Laub unter seinen Hufen knistern. Einige Schritte vor dem Pferd lief ein hochgewachsener Elb lautlos über den Blätterteppich und hatte sie schon längst entdeckt. Er blickte ihr entgegen, während er seinen Weg in ihre Richtung fortsetzte.  
In seinen Augen glomm Erkennen auf. Er blieb stehen und sie schluckte schwer, als sie den düsteren Schatten des Schauderns wahrnahm, der sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seiner Züge bemächtigte.  
„Du?" stellte er mehr fest als er fragte und sie meinte ein leichtes Zittern seiner Hand zu bemerken als er diese nach ihr ausstreckte. Zögerlich griff sie danach und er zog sie durch die unsichtbare Mauer, die die beiden trennte, zu sich heran. Er bemächtigte sich auch ihrer anderen Hand, hielt sie fest und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Seine wohlige Wärme umfing sie, ließ sie erstarren. Sein Duft nahm ihr den Atem und längst vergessene Erinnerungen ließen sie erschaudern.  
Er lächelte. Sie wollte schreien, weinen und lauthals loslachen zur selben Zeit. Die Fülle der Empfindungen ließ sie schier verzweifeln und einen Moment lang war sie sicher den Verstand zu verlieren.

_Deine Hände, meine Haut. Vertraute Berührungen. Unendlich tief.  
Ich sauge deinen Duft gierig in mich hinein, bis ich vollkommen aus ihm bestehe.  
Deine Stimme ist in mir vergraben wie ein Schatz, den ich hervorhole, wann immer der Weg düster vor mir liegt, damit dein Licht meine Welt erhellt.  
Die Monate fliegen dahin und reißen die Welt um uns herum mit sich. Wir verschmelzen zu einem gemeinsamen Sein.  
Unsere Wahrheit wird schmerzhaft auseinander gerissen, als du mir verkündest gehen zu müssen.  
Ich weine die gesamte Nacht und unsere Tränen vermischen sich zu einem See, in dem ich zappelnd ertrinke. Hilflos strecke ich im Morgengrauen die Hand nach dir aus, doch du bist fort._

„All die Jahre…". Seine Stimme glitt sanft durch den Strudel ihrer wirren Gedanken und trieb sie zurück in die dunklen Höhlen aus denen sie gekrochen waren.  
„Legolas.", wisperte sie, ihrer Stimme nicht trauend. Sie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, doch es geriet schief und sie spürte, wie es ihre Züge zu einer absurden Maske verzerrte.  
Er entließ ihre zitternden Finger aus den seinen und nahm stattdessen ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Vorsichtig hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir nie einen richtigen Abschied hatten.", flüsterte er und seine Worte glitten über ihre Haut.  
Sie schloss die Augen und suchte in ihrem Innern nach etwas, das sie hätte antworten können. Stattdessen löste sich eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel, streifte Legolas' Daumen, der auf ihrem Wangenknochen ruhte und tropfte schließlich lautlos von ihrem Kinn hinab.  
Sein Finger zuckte, wischte über die feuchte Spur, die die Träne zurück gelassen hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als seine Fingerkuppe über die tiefen Furchen glitt, die die Zeit in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte.  
Zaghaft öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn an. „Ich muss gehen.", behutsam löste sie sich aus seinem Griff, sog ein letztes Mal seinen Duft ein. „Mein Weg ist hier zu Ende.", setze sie fort, während sie sich von ihm abwandte. Sie glaubte sein Schluchzen zu hören, als sie in die endgültige Dunkelheit trat, dich sich um sie herum ausgebreitet hatte.

* * *

Lange ist es her, dass ich etwas geschrieben habe und dass diese Geschichte entstand, habe ich wohl einer ganz bestimmten Person zu verdanken. Ihre Begeisterung für das Schreiben, ihre Ermunterungen und liebevollen Ermahnungen haben mich an all die umherschwirrenden Worte in meinem Kopf erinnert. Die - kaum dass sie ihrer Existenz gewahr wurden - wild in mir herumtobten und mich so sehr durchrüttelten, dass mir nicht viel anderes übrig blieb als einige von ihnen aufs Papier zu spucken, wo sie diese kleine Geschichte formten.  
Deswegen möchte ich sie dir widmen. Ja, ganz genau: dir. Du weißt schon, dass ich dich meine.

Des Weiteren gilt dieses Geschichtlein einigen Personen aus einer Zeit, die mir schon unendlich lange her erscheint. Personen, dich ich nur durch ihre Texte und Fotos kannte und die doch meine damalige Welt ausmachten. Eine Welt in die ich mich nun zaghaft zurück getraut habe, voller Respekt vor dem verlassenen Anblick der sich mir wohl bieten würde. Und so habe ich die Tür zu dieser Welt nur einen kleinen Spalt weit geöffnet, blinzle hinein und warte ab ob sich genug Mut ansammeln lässt, um sie eines Tages kraftvoll aufstoßen zu können.

Und ja, wie man sieht, hat mich all die Zwischenzeit nicht meiner überschwallenden Dramatik beraubt ;)


End file.
